rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Australian Cast Recording
|image1 = Australian01.jpg |artist = Australian Cast |released = 1974 |length = 43:50 |row4 = Festival Records |producer = Harry M. Miller}}"The Rocky Horror Show (Original Australian Cast)" it's a recording of the Original 1974 Australian Cast of The Rocky Horror Show that was initially released as a gatefold LP by Festival Records in Australia, reissued in the U.S. a year later by Elephant Records as a budget LP (no gatefold), and finally reissued a decade later by Festival Records again on CD. As the first Rocky Horror Show production outside of the U.S. and U.K., much of the original creative team was used with this cast: director Jim Sharman, designer Brian Thomson, and costumer Sue Blane. The show ran for three and a half years, transferring to Melbourne in October 1975 and then to Adelaide in August 1977 before finally closing. The producer was Harry M. Miller, who actually heard Richard O'Brien's demo tape before The Rocky Horror Show even opened at the Royal Court Theatre in London. He had previously produced two extremely successful shows in Australia, Hair (1969-71) and Jesus Christ Superstar (1972-74), with several of the same people as The Rocky Horror Show. Jim Sharman was director for all three, Brian Thomson designed in all three, and Reg Livermore had principal roles in all three (Berger, Pontius Pilate, and Dr. Frank-N-Furter). Brian Thomson did not actually design the original Sydney production of Hair (this was by director Jim Sharman), but he was brought in to redesign the show for its Melbourne season in 1970-71. Performers *Kate Fitzpatrick as The Usherette and Magenta *John Paramor as Brad Majors *Piero von Arnim as Brad Majors in "Over at the Frankenstein Place" and additional vocals *Jane Harders as Janet Weiss *Sal Sharah as Riff Raff and additional vocals *Reg Livermore as Frank-N-Furter *Arthur Dignam as the Narrator and additional vocals *Maureen Elkner as Columbia and additional vocals *Graham Matters as Rocky Horror and additional vocals *David Cameron as Eddie and Dr. Scott *Julie McGregor as Magenta in "Touch A Touch Me" and "Once in a While" and additional vocals *Bob Hudson - additional vocals Musical Crew *Richard O'Brien - Composer (Music and Lyrics) *John Morrison - Recording Producer *Roy Ritchie - Recording Producer, Musical Arrangements, guitar, and mellotron *Geoff Oakes - Brass Arrangements *Richard E. Lush - Recording Engineer *Richard E. Lush - Mixing *John Taylor - Mixing *Jamie McKinley - Piano *Geoff Oakes - Sax *Bass - Ken Firth - Bass *Drums - Greg Henson - Drums List of Songs :1. Science Fiction / Double Feature (Here named "Science Fiction") :2. Dammit, Janet (Here named "The Wedding Song") :3. Over At the Frankenstein Place :4. Sweet Transvestite :5. Time Warp :6. Sword of Damocles :7. Charles Atlas Song :8. Hot Patootie (Here named "Whatever Happened To Saturday Night") :9. Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me :10. Once In a While :11. Eddie's Teddy :12. Planet Schmanet, Janet :13. The Floor Show (Here named "It Was Great When It All Began") :14. I'm Going Home :15. Superheroes (Here named "Super Hero's") Missing Songs * Charles Atlas Song (Reprise) * Science Fiction / Double Feature (Reprise) *''Note: "The Floor Show" is a medly of the songs "Rose Tint My World", "Don't Dream It, Be It", and "Wild and Untamed Thing" and therefore these songs are not missing from the soundtrack.'' Gallery Australian01.jpg Australian02.jpg Australian03.jpg Australian04.jpg Australian05.jpg Australian06.jpg Navigation